thatunnamedgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metaphysics
Table of Contents Home Page Map of the Barony Player Notes Homebrew Elements Sundria Dragons Ships Magic Academy Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales Barony Laws Miscellaneous Lore Gods and Metaphysics The Earth is a sphere, covered in land and water. The sky is also a sphere, sort of like a curtain, which rotates around the earth. The stars and sun are holes in the sky that let in light from "beyond the stars," aka the Outer Planes, which is where the gods supposedly live. The moon is a thin spot in the sky, which is continually being mended and worn out again by Aridain and Dekstra (respectively), in a petty battle that has continued for millennia. The full pantheon (or at least the most commonly worshiped and/or major deities) is below. The planes can be understood sort of as dimensions. Alternate "earths" layered over one another. The Elemental Planes are old, and by their combinations the Material Plane is made. The Ethereal plane lines up perfectly with the Material, but only beings have substance there, meaning that a creature (such as a Blink Spider) that can travel effortlessly between the Ethereal and Material planes can effectively disappear and reappear at will, traveling through walls in the meantime. Being on the Ethereal Plane also makes it easier to travel to one of the Elemental Planes, so a Conjuration wizard's first goal in many methods of planar travel is to go Ethereal first. The Astral plane also serves as a bridge between planes, but it does not line up with any other plane. Instead, it is a space of pure nothingness, punctuated by portals and monsters and countless dead souls travelling to the Outer Planes, their final resting place. Material - - - Everything you know and love Light - - - Angels, celestials, radiant energy Shadow - - - Fiends, undead, necrotic energy Air - - - Fey and Air Elementals (DMG 53) Earth - - - Mind Flayers and Earth Elementals (DMG 54) Fire - - - Fire Elementals (DMG 55) Water - - - Sahuagin and Water Elementals (DMG 56) Ethereal - - - "Parallel plane" that exists with, and provides bridges between, the Material and 6 Elemental planes. Astral - - - "Between plane" that bridges all planes (DMG 46) and is supposedly where each person's soul journeys to the Outer Planes. Outer - - - Where deities and ineffable beings supposedly live. Simply entering is potentially fatal for most beings. Which is fitting, since most people arrive here by dying. The Old Gods These can be combined “with themselves” to create other symbols or mottoes, and/or two of them can combine together, and the two abilities can be given “primary” and “secondary” importance or just left equal. E.g. Joe is a strong (crossed bones, bull bones, metal cross, metal bull) and intelligent (rat brains, wooden rat, rat eye on a stick) character, and his combined symbols might look like: a plus sign inscribed in the circle on a stick, or a circle on a plus sign... a plus sign made out of wood or a circle-on-stick made of metal… a coat of arms with a rat on one side and a bull on the other, a charm bag with rat bones inside, etc.